Episode 8667 (22nd June 2015)
Plot Faye tells Tim she's tried her best but she can't do it any more. Respecting her wishes, Tim calls off the christening. At the counselling session, Gail keeps turning the conversation around to her and Michael's problems, while David snipes at Kylie. Brian cooks a French meal for Ken, Roy, Tracy and Amy. The Hodges aren't happy about the christening being postponed and suggest to Tim that Miley comes to live with them as Faye obviously isn't coping. Tim promises them she'll come through in the end. Roy invites Cathy to dinner with the Barlows. She refuses but agrees to have a drink with Fiz and Tyrone. Kylie is dismayed as David makes no effort at the group session. Tim arranges to see the Hodges. Kylie reminds David that they need to stand up to Callum together. Callum buys Sarah a designer handbag from Keasts. Sarah wonders where the money came from. Tracy is late for dinner and doesn't think much of Brian's coq au vin. She sends Amy to buy them fish and chips. Tim tells the Hodges he'll think about their offer and discuss it with Anna and Faye. Tracy encourages Brian to be more proactive in his quest to win Julie back. Learning that Cathy and her late husband had a passion for quiz shows, Fiz suggests a Rovers quiz night. Tim tells Anna about the Hodges' offer. She rejects it out of hand. Cast Regular cast *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast *Josie Hodge - Una McNulty *Greig Hodge - Stuart Wolfenden *Jackson Hodge - Rhys Cadman *Sue Stoker - Laura Bonnah *Miley Windass - Eilah, Elsie & Erin Halliwell (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Jamila House *Roy's Rolls *St. Mary's Church - Churchyard Notes *Stuart Wolfenden makes a post-Mark Casey appearance as Greig Hodge. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna is horrified by how depressed Faye has become, while Tim wonders if Miley would be better off living with Josie and Grieg; Kylie's counselling session descends into chaos; and Fiz considers organising a pub quiz at the Rovers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,690,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2015 episodes